The present invention relates to hardware/software systems of the type used to connect a personal computer (PC) to a local area network. Such systems are generally referred to as "network adapters", or more specifically by the particular network type with which the adapter is designed to function; e.g. Ethernet adapter, Token Ring adapter, etc.. Several such adapters are commercially available from different manufacturers. They are typically constructed around network specific chip sets supplied by integrated circuit manufacturers. For example, Intel, National Semiconductor, and Advanced Micro Devices each supply an Ethernet chip set.
In prior art network adapters, the chip set (typically comprised of controller, serial interface, and transceiver chips) is mounted on a circuit board configured for insertion into a spare expansion slot of the PC. When so inserted, the board edge connector automatically connects the chip set to the PC's data and address bus.
More specifically, an exemplary Ethernet chip set marketed by National Semiconductor consists of a Network Interface Controller (NIC) (DP8390), a Serial Network Interface (SNI) (DP8391 or DP83910) and a Coaxial Transceiver Interface (CTI) (DP8392). Working together, this three chip set implements the IEEE 802.3 network standard for connecting personal computers together in a local area network. The CTI chip is typically connected between the Ethernet coaxial cable and the SNI chip to alternatively drive, or receive packet data from, the coaxial cable. The SNI chip is connected between the CTI chip and the NIC chip and basically performs Manchester data encoding/decoding functions. The NIC is the heart of the three chip set and implements all Media Access Control (MAC) functions for transmission and reception of packets in accordance with the IEEE 802.3 standard. In typical prior art network adapters, the NIC connects directly to the PC bus via the aforementioned board edge connector.